Diane/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Diane poster.png|Diane's wanted poster's image Diane design.png|Diane's character design Matrona victorious over Griamor.png|Diane wearing Elizabeth clothing Diane Sins Symbol.png|Diane Sins Symbol Diane with her sacred treasure Gideon.png|Diane sacred treasure Gideon |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Diane sleeping Diane catching Meliodas.png|Diane lifting Meliodas with a hand Diane1.png|Diana looking at Meliodas Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane cuddling Meliodas Diane angry at Meliodas.png|Diane throwing a tantrum upon realizing Meliodas was traveling with Elizabeth. Diane power.png|Diane's strength Diane going on a rampage.png|Diane throwing a temper tantrum Diane caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Diane immobilized by Gilthunder's magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder having found Diane and Meliodas Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic.png|Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic Diane throwing Gilthunder.png|Diane flinging Gilthunder out of the forest Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Diane and the group heading for Baste Dungeon ---- '}} Diane destryoing Friesia bugs.png|Diane raising pillars and crushing Friesia's insects Diane3.png|Diane after having killed all the insects Diane jumping out of the town.png|Diane jumping out of the town Diane running.png|Diane running toward the dungeon Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane under Ruin's illusion, chasing Meliodas thinking he is the Holy Knight Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin.png|Meliodas also under the illusion and believing Diane is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Meliodas attacking Diane under the illusion Diane blocking Meliodas attack.png|Diane blocking Meliodas' attack Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Meliodas deflecting Diane's response Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Diane defeats friesia.png|After defeating Friesia, later Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Putting Elizabeth safely in her bag Diane threaten baste dungeon soldier.png|Threatening Baste Dungeon's soldier Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Diane fawning at Meliodas' serious look as he awm wrestles Ban Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and ban in Dalmary Town Ban and Diane drinking.png|Ban and Diane drinking Meliodas feeding Diane.png|Meliodas feeding Diane Elizabeth and Diane.png|Diane telling Elizabeth she wouldn't mind fighting for her Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|Falling asleep together ---- '}} andre and partner confronts party.png|Stopped by Andre and his partner Diane overexcited by Meliodas' praise.png|Diane cuddling Meliodas in happiness due to his description of her black hound appears.png|Oslo attacking meliodas confronts black hound.png|An enlarged Oslo in front of the group broken blade scares black hound.png|Oslo being frightened by the giant creature created by Meliodas The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group enters the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|Arriving at the Capital of the Dead Diane being toss.png|Diane being toss Meliodas saving Diane.png|Diane saved by Meliodas Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane using her Sand Whirl on Geera Diane trying to crush Geera.png|Diane trying to crush Geera Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack.png|Diane saving Meliodas from Geera's attack Diane happy for saving Meliodas like this.png|Diane being happy at Meliodas falling on her bosom Diane protects Meliodas with her body.png|Diane protecting Meliodas Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred treasures ---- '}} Diane upset about being left behind.png|Diane upset about not being able to go to Byzel Matrona hitting an opponent.png|Diane participating at the Byzel Fight Festivaldisguised as Matrona Matrona hitting an opponent2.png|Matrona demonstrating her powers Matrona eliminating the opponents.png|Matrona beating up multiple opponents Griamor vs. Matrona.png|Griamor vs. Matrona Matrona fighting Griamor.png|Matrona hitting Griamor Matrona punch the Wall.png|Matrona punch the Wall Matrona defeat Griamor.png|Matrona destroys the Wall and defeats Griamor Matrona sent Griamor flying out of the ring.png|Matrona sends Griamor flying out of the ring Matrona victorious over Griamor.png|Matrona victorious over Griamor Matrona hit Meliodas for not recognizing her .png|Matrona hitting Meliodas for not recognizing her Diane hitting the mushroom.png|Diane hitting a Chicken-Matango Diane and Elizabeth shrinking.png|Diane and Elizabeth shrinking Diane shrunk.png|Diane shrunk from the mushroom spores Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this.png|Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this Diane and King cheering they friends on.png|Diane and King cheering they friends on Diana hand over Elizabeth to Meliodas.png|Diana hand over Elizabeth to Meliodas Hauser reveals to Diane about her unbuttoned shirt.png|Hauser reveals to Diane about her unbuttoned shirt Diane evades consecutive strikes from Hauser.png Diane cornered by twin tornadoes.png Diane blocking Hauser's fist.png Diane slapping Hauser.png|Diane slapped Hauser Heavy Metal.png|Diane use Heavy Metal Diane crush Hauser.png|Diane crush Hauser Diane win the round.png|Diane win the round Diane apologize to Elizabeth.png|Diane apologize to Elizabeth Diane with Meliodas punched into the ground.png|Diane smash Meliodas out of anger Diane growing back to normal.png|Diane growing back to normal The four deadly sins telling people to leave Byzel.png|The four deadly sins telling people to leave Byzel Diane saving an old man.png|Diane saving an old man Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Diane being effected by Marmas ability Diane falling down from Marmas power.png|Diane falling down from Marmas power Diane smash Marmas.png|Diane smash Marmas Diane showing her true size to Hauser.png|Diane showing her true size to Hauser Diane save Meliodas from Helbram.png|Diane saving Meliodas Diane furious at Helbram.png|Diane furious at Helbram Diane attacking Helbram.png|Diane attacking Helbram Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane crush the earth with Gideon Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|Diane destroy Byzel with a giant floating mountain Diane upset at Meliodas for not worrying over herself.png|Diane upset at Meliodas for worrying about Elizabeth more than her The Deadly Sins treating each other from the battle.png|Diane thanks Hawk Mother for bring her clothes ---- '}} Diane telling Elizabeth she can use they powers.png|Diane telling Elizabeth she can use they powers Diane appear to the Fake Deadly Sins.png|Diane appears to the Fake Deadly Sins Diane playing with the kids.png|Diane playing with the kids Gowther reveal Diane true height.png|Diane true height being revealed by Gowther Gowther smashing Gowther.png|Diane smashing Gowther Diane drunk.png|Diane drunk ---- '}} Diane chatting with Hawk Mama.png|Diane chatting with Hawk Mama Elizabeth comfort Meliodas.png|Diane upset at Elizabeth comforting Meliodas Diane holding the Deadly Sins.png|Diane holding the Deadly Sins Diane preparing to toss the Deadly Sins.png|Diane preparing to toss the Deadly Sins Diane toss the Deadly Sins.png|Diane toss the Deadly Sins to Liones Oslo swallowing Diane to transport her.png|Oslo swallowing Diane to transport her Diane encountering the Holy Knights.png|Diane encountering the Holy Knights Diane attack Jericho.png|Diane attack Jericho Diane flying in the air.png|Diane flying inside Dragon Castle Diane facing Dreyfus.png|Diane facing Dreyfus Dreyfus defeat Diane.png|Diane defeated by Dreyfus Diane fell down defeated.png|Diane fell down defeated Diane survive Dreyfus attack.png|Diane survive Dreyfus attack Diane save Zeal.png|Diane save Zeal |-| History= Meliodas meet Diane for the first time.png|Meliodas meet Diane for the first time Diana grows feelings for Meliodas.png|Diana grows feelings for Meliodas ---- The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png |-| Covers= Volume 2.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 3 Volume 5.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 5 ---- Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Issue13 42.png|Shounen Magazine 42-2013 (Includes Chapter 45) Issue14 4-5.png|Shounen Magazine 4/5-2014 (Includes Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai) ---- Chapter5.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter8.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 8 Chapter9.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter16.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter22.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter23.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter24.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter25.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter32.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter37.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter40.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter44.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 44 Chapter45.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter47.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter50.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter52.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 52 Chapter59.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 59 Chapter61.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 61 Chapter62.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 62 |-| Misc.= Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno NnT Hearts Queen.png|Playing Cards: Hearts Queen NnT Hearts 10.png|Playing Cards: Hearts 10 Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File Diane Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu no Taizai October 2013 Calendar.png|October 2013 Calendar Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_08.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_25.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_09.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_10.png ---- Meliodas, Ban, Diane layer.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries